


Poison Ivy Sucks

by deerwegoagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/pseuds/deerwegoagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets poison ivy during a hunting trip and won’t stop complaining about it, much to Sam’s dismay. Castiel takes it upon himself to fix the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Ivy Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oflionsandwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflionsandwolves/gifts).



> Based on a kinda-sorta-not-really true story and written under the influence of pepsi max at 1AM in the morning, therefore you cannot judge me. Well, you can, but I will choose to ignore you.

Dean twitched angrily, scratching absently at his red arm. He winced and gripped the steering wheel tighter, “Goddammit.”

“Dean?” Sam tilted his head slightly, confused, “Are you okay?”

“No.” The older Winchester growled, his voice laced with agitation. Again, he raked his short nails over the red patches on his arms. “I’m not okay, Sam.”

“Do you need me to drive, Dean?”

“Fuck.” He snarled, taking a sharp left, “I fucking hate poison ivy.”

They rode in silence for a while, before Dean grunted in frustration.

“Sammy.” He whined pathetically, “Make it stop.”

Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother’s uncharacteristic complaints, “It’s your own fault that you decided to take a ‘short cut’ through the woods while hunting that vampire nest.”

“Shut up.” The shorter man grumbled and returned his focus to the road. Sam was silently thanking God for a few minutes of peace when Dean started whining again.

“I’d rather be dead than have poison ivy right now.”

“You don’t mean that.” Sam sighed, flicking casually through a magazine. Stopping to skim through a particularly interesting article about the human mind, he wondered how to make his brother shut up, preferably without knocking him unconscious.

“No, really.” Dean glanced anxiously over at the younger hunter, “I don’t know why they don’t use this stuff as torture in the pit. It’s fucking annoying as hell. Literally.”

“Dean, stop scratching it and it won’t bother you as much.”

Of course, Dean ignored his advice and continued his motions. As the dull pain became sharper, he started cursing. “Fuck this. Fuck you. Fuck everything. Fuck Cas for not getting his feathery ass down here and-“

Before he could finish the statement, a rustle of wings interrupted him.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Shit, Cas!” The hunter cursed once more and glared at the angel, “What are you doing?”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, “Did you not just call me?”

“Yes, but- well, I-“ Dean stumbled over his words, nervous for no apparent reason.

Sam rolled his eyes and spoke for his brother, “He got poison ivy during our last hunt and hasn’t stopped complaining about it for the past three hours.”

“Oh.” The angel nodded and looked thoughtful.

“Cas?” Dean glanced into the backseat before returning his attention to the road, “Can you help?”

“With the poison ivy? No.” Upon seeing his hunter’s frown grow, Castiel elaborated, “My powers have been quite weak lately. Healing you is not possible at the moment. I-”

“Then what are you still doing here?” The eldest Winchester groaned. He winced and regretted it as soon as he saw a hurt look flash across Castiel's face.

“You did not let me finish.” The angel remained monotone. With a slight breeze,  he was gone.

“Great. Now I’m stuck with my annoying little brother _and_ Cas is angry with us.”

“Actually, he’s angry with y-“ Sam tried to correct him, but he stopped. The breeze had returned, bringing Castiel along with it.

“Here.” Castiel thrust a large paper bag into the front seat, “I’m sorry I cannot do more for you.”

Dean looked quizzical and pulled the Impala over. He tentatively took the bag, opening it carefully.

“I did not know what to get, so I got all the things that I thought would make you feel better.” Castiel wrung his hands nervously in his lap, keeping his eyes down.

“Thanks Cas.” Dean greeted him with a warm smile and returned to his bag of treasures. He winced slightly at the sight of the newest edition of Busty Asian Beauties; he could only imagine how awkward it must have been for the angel to acquire it. Still, he couldn’t help but smile at the cheeseburger, apple pie, and bottle of cheap whiskey. “This is awesome. Almost as good as being healed.” There was an apology in there somewhere, but Dean wasn’t exactly going to highlight and underline it for the world to see. He turned to Cas and grinned.

“You are welcome, Dean.” A genuine smile graced Castiel’s face when their eyes met.

Sam relaxed in his seat, glad to be ignored. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the eye-fucking his brother was having with their fallen angel, but it was better than listening to Dean complain about a dumb rash for the rest of the ride.


End file.
